metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of rooms in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
This is a list of rooms that appear in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] *Docking Bay 5 *Docking Bay Access *Docking Bay 4 *Security Station *Security Access *Command Lift A *Flag Bridge Access *Flag Bridge *Meeting Access *Ready Room *Lift Access *Port Observation Deck *Xenoresearch Lab *Lab Access *Aurora Access *Aurora Chamber *Command Lift B *Gunnery Station *MedLab Delta *Ventilation Shaft *Disposal Chamber *Repair Bay A *Munitions Storage *Repair Bay Shaft *Save Station B Norion *Docking Hub Alpha *Hub Access *Cargo Hub *Tower Elevator *Control Tower *Maintenance Station *Conduit C *Cargo Dock C *Generator C Access *Generator C *Generator Shaft *Substation West *Conduit B *Data Storage B *Cargo Dock B *Generator B Access *Generator B *Substation East *Conduit A *Data Storage A *Cargo Dock A *Generator A Access *Generator A Bryyo Cliffside *Cliffside Airdock *Gateway Hall *Gateway *Reliquary II *Grand Court Path *Grand Court *Reliquary III *Hillside Vista *Reliquary I *Crash Site *G.F.S. Theseus *Falls of Fire *Hidden Court *Hidden Court Hall *Fuel Gel Pool *Ruined Shrine *Hangar Bay *Hangar Bay Hall *Hall of the Golems *Burrow *Colossus Vista *Machineworks Bridge Fire *Fiery Airdock *Imperial Hall *Refinery Access *Gel Refinery Site *Gel Purification Site *Gel Hall *Save Station A *Cavern Entry *Gel Cavern *Temple Access *Temple of Bryyo *Temple Reservoir *Temple Hall *Temple Generator *Warp Site Alpha *Main Lift *Corrupted Pool *Gel Processing Site Thorn Jungle *Thorn Jungle Airdock *Overgrown Ruins *Vault *Ancient Courtyard *Enlightened Walkway *Jousting Field *Field Access *Save Station B *Jungle Generator *Generator Hall South *South Jungle Court *South Jungle Hall *Auxiliary Dynamo *North Jungle Hall *North Jungle Court *Generator Hall North Ice *Warp Site Bravo *Imperial Caverns *Imperial Crypt *Hall of Remembrance *Tower Seed *Landing Site Delta *Core Access *Bryyo Leviathan Core Elysia SkyTown *Main Docking Bay *Main Docking Access *Zipline Station Alpha *Arrival Station *Hub Access *Transit Hub *Barracks Access *Steambot Barracks *Barracks Lift *Zipline Station Bravo *Aurora Lift *Save Station A *Aurora Chamber *Maintenance Shaft AU *Spire Dock *Security Station *Landing Site A *Escape Pod Bay Access *Escape Pod Bay *Security Tube *Skytram West *Junction *Hoverplat Docking Site *Zipline Station Charlie *Powerworks Access *Powerworks *Skybridge Hera *Maintenance Shaft GP *Ballista Storage *Ballista Lift *Construction Bay Eastern SkyTown *Skytram East *Concourse *Concourse Access A *Concourse Access B *Concourse Ventilation *Piston Hall *Zipline Station Delta *Xenoresearch *Save Station C *Chozo Observatory *Observatory Lift *Botanica *Save Station B *Gearworks *Maintenance Shaft CC *Maintenance Shaft OB *Maintenance Shaft TR *Turbine Chamber *Broken Lift *Turbine Access *Skybridge Athene *Landing Access *SkyTown Federation Landing Site Elysia Seed *Landing Site C *Core Access *Elysian Leviathan Core [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] *Docking Bay 5 *Hangar A Access *Repair Bay *Stairwell *Weapons Cache *Security Station *Security Access *MedLab Alpha *Auxiliary Lift *Port Observation Deck *Xenoresearch Lab *Ventilation Shaft *Junction A *Munitions Locker *Aurora Access *Aurora Chamber *Control Room Access *Control Room Pirate Homeworld Command Ground floor *Landing Site Bravo *Lift Hub Access *Lift Hub First floor *Security Air Lock *Defense Access *Command Vault *Transit Station 4-A (Leads to Mining Site) *Command Station *Flux Control *Transit Station 2-A *Transit Station 2-B *Leviathan Access Portal Second floor (Skyway) *Transit Station 3-B (Leads to Research Facility) *Command Courtyard *Skyway Access *Transit Station 1104 *Transit Station 0203 *Transit Tunnel P68 *Transit Station 0204 *Transit Tunnel P69 *Transit Station 0205 *Transit Tunnel P70 *Transit Station Leviathan Research *Landing Site Alpha *Scrapvault Lift *Scrapvault *Scrapworks *Processing Access *Metroid Processing *Creche Transit *Metroid Creche *Airshaft *Craneyard *Proving Grounds Lift *Proving Grounds *Transit Station 1-B *Transit Station 1-A Mines *Transit Station 4-B (Leads to Command Center) *Save Station *Phazon Quarry *Mine Lift *Phazon Harvesting *Drill Shaft 1 *Main Cavern *Drill Shaft 2 *Phazon Mine Entry *Landing Site Charlie Seed *Landing Site Delta *Core Access *Pirate Homeworld Leviathan Core Phaaze *Landing Site *Entry Canyon *Cavern Alpha *Cavern Beta Access *Cavern Beta *Drop Shaft *Metroid Cavern *Hatcher Shaft *Hatcher Tunnel *Genesis Chamber *Sanctum Category:Room lists